This invention relates to a weapon training simulator and more particularly to means in such apparatus for imparting a recoil simulation.
In weapon training simulators, for hand-held weapons of the type that use no live ammunition, to provide realism in hands on training, it is desirable that the simulation include as much of the "feel" of actual weapon usage as possible. To the extent that such "feel" and function are simulated, there is a high statistical correlation between trainee performance on the simulator and with the actual weapon. The two principal components of "feel" other than the feel of the weapon itself, are the shot sound and the recoil of the weapon being simulated. Three important functions it is desirable to simulate are weapon recocking, round counting and empty weapon. Various shot sound synthesizers have been proposed in the prior art and one such synthesizer that has proven particularly desirable for its realism is described in the co-pending application of Linton, et al, Ser. No. 615,414. While various sound synthesizers are available all of which provide reasonably good sound simulation, recoil simulation in a realistic fashion without otherwise handicapping the feel of the weapon during use has proven more difficult and none of such recoil simulators are free of one or more serious drawbacks.
The recoil simulator described by Arenson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,530 imparts an electrical shock to the trainee; Hoffman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,809, described a plurality of firework containing cannisters mounted about a gun barrel with the fireworks being electrically detonated. Tratsch in U.S. Pat. No.2,708,319, describes an air actuated cylinder-spring combination which requires an air line connection and Swisher in U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,813 uses an electro-magnet powered hammer to move the hand-grips of an automatic weapon simulator.
Why recoil simulation is necessary or desirable becomes apparent when a consideration is given to the sources of weapon aiming errors. One of the largest sources of aiming error is a behavior syndrome commonly termed flinching and is an anticipatory reflex to the noise and recoil shocks incident to weapon firing. The behavioral manifestations of flinching are pushing or clutching of the weapon which causes weapon displacement at the time of actual firing to further disturb aim. Detection and correction of flinching is difficult since it is at least partially masked by actual response to recoil and sound.
Overcoming the flinching syndrome requires periodic training since even experienced shooters will flinch if a high powered weapon is fired after a prolonged period without shooting or, under stress of the type encountered in combat. To provide this periodic training for an experienced shooter or to train a novice, it has been found that firing with either none or low recoil and sound in the beginning and working gradually up to full sound and recoil provides one of the most effective training situations.